Doctor Love
by anna'azure
Summary: Dr.Reid meets a young lady at the coffee shop "Book Lovers Cafe" and ends up falling for her, little dose he know that he'll soon be one of the only people that can save her sister.
1. Chapter 1

So yhea this is my first CM fic so gimme some room, haha.

The amazing Doctor Reid and the rest of the Criminal Minds crew do not belong to me.(Lorraine dose though!) if they did i would be wearing Spencers scaref right now.

also don't bother suing me because I'm just a poor college student *sigh*

also this story goes with this picture, remove the spaces (polyvore .com /dr_lorraine _jenkins/set?id=13040551)

On to the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr. Lorraine Jenkins stretched as she exited the birthing stall of her veterinary practice out side Quantico Virginia. it had been a long day, walking into the hospital and beginning the day with a Labrador with a broken leg then getting to do a few dozen check ups and after that getting to help a first time mother horse give birth to a colt. The young woman smiled slightly heading back up to the main building, the sounds of the world saying good night as the sun said good bye and moon said hello.

When she had opened up her practice 3 years ago at the age of twenty three, she had started off with a cramped three room building in the middle of Quantico. It had been a rough time but Lorraine and her staff had worked hard, making sure to keep in mind that customers are family. Whether they be the two legged, four legged, winged or scaled. just last year an old woman who had came to the clinic from its starting day had decided that with the passing of Hemingway the poodle, who Lorraine had tried her hardest to keep alive after fourteen long happy years of life, it was time that the veterinary hospital get a thank you, in the form of several hundred thousand dollars. Lorraine used this money to expand her practice out side of the city to a thousand acre ranch with nice high tech equipment and a larger staff. she went from dealing with small every day cases that had to do with dogs, cats and the occasional bird or reptile to horses, cows, ferrets, pigs, wild animals and every thing else one can think of out in the country.

the twenty seven year old walked up to the main building in which she had designed a special 'staff only' area in the back with a rather plush break room, locker room and showers. She waved to a few of her 'manly men' who were lying around exhausted from moving several hundred pounds of feed from the trucks to the storage areas.

"Good job boys" she said with a chipper smile getting a mixed reply of groans and "thanks boss" as they watch some random foot ball game on the TV. Lorraine shook her head muttering about 'boys will be boys' as she slipped into the locker room shucking out of mud, muck and birth covered overalls and tossing them in the laundry bins then grabbed her 'wash kit' and fresh clothing out of her locker. the only things on the girls mind was a shower, clean clothing and a cup of coffee perhaps with a good book.

about an hour later Lorraine emerged form the shower smelling of lavender and jasmine, dark red hair tugged back in a messy bun, clad in a pair of gray sweats and a old t-shirt from the fencing team she had been part of when she was in college. Grabbing her black backpack, she went to the front desk. A young blond in her early twenty's, Heather if the doctors' mind remembered correctly, smiled as Lorraine approached.

"I see your fashion sense is as unfashionable as ever Dr. J" Heather said teasingly, the blond was clad in a sage green button up, a tan skirt and matching sage green heels with some strategic accessories. Lorraine shrugged not seeming that concerned. The older girl had always chose comfort over looks. Even when she knew she would be working indoors Lorraine wore scrubs and sneakers, hair in its trade mark pony tail.

"honey, the day I help a horse give birth while wearing heels is the day some one really needs to talk some sense to me" she laughed Heather blush but nodded also with a shy smile.

"I guess your right, but still boss! It's no wonder you don't have a guy!" Lorraine just shook her head walking out the door with a quick "night everyone!" and tossed her bag in the back of her truck climbed into the drivers seat and started up the old pick up with a deafening roar of the engine. The red head smiled petting the steering wheel fondly rewarding it with a softly murmured "good boy" as she pulled out of her parking space, flipping on the radio to a random jazz station as she headed towards town.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

an hour later the 5'5 red headed doctor entered 'book lovers cafe' a small hole in the wall book store known for its wide variety of books, good music, and fantastic coffee. The smell of coffee and book coupled with the soft oldies rock seemed to be so comforting, and to the young woman it was like coming home. Lorraine sighed dark green eyes scanning the cafe and seeing that 'her' coffee place was, for some reason, jam packed with people. she tugged a book out of her bag and proceeded to read while standing in line for close to a half hour just to get up to the counter so she could order her coffee.

"My usual Jeremy" she said to the young man currently attending the counter. She felt kind bad for the 19 year old; he looked like he was running pretty rough this evening. Really she didn't blame him; she could never deal with customer after customer with 3 mile long orders for one cup of coffee that was likely to throw it in your face if you didn't put enough whipped cream on top. Jeremy nodded grinning slightly seeming glad to see a familiar face. Bright blue eyes dancing behind 'emo' black hair as he replied

"Tall, raspberry mocha, with whipped cream will do." he recited from memory then added "sorry to say your table got taken Dr.J" Jeremy and Lorraine had fallen into a system of sorts, Loraine only put money in the tip jar if Jeremy was at the counter or making her drink. Jeremy, in return, always tried to save the back corner window seat for Lorraine. the redhead smiled glancing around spotting that Jeremy was indeed correct, 'her' table was over ran by what looked to be a bunch of college kids.

Lorraine sighed softly then tried to brighten up tossing some cash in the tip jar she replied "its fine Jer, I'll find some place to sit. God knows I need to start talking to real humans more anyway." he chuckled as she walked off to claim a seat while Jeremy made her coffee. she passed by couples sitting close, sipping coffee and talking softly about dreams and wishes and hopes for the future, college boys, loud and rowdy, leaving Lorraine to guess there had been a football game nearby hence their presence here. Then last but not least the usuals like her self that sat in quiet corners some trying to read their books, some in discussions. A group of them in their early twenty's, discussing Roger Zelaznys 'Chronicles of Amber', quickly waved her over causing her to laugh. She had been the one to turn them on to the books so it seemed fitting that she should talk to them about what they had read so far. she took a step towards them, but paused out of the corner of her eye spotting a young man, he couldn't be older then 21 or so, brown hair framing a pale face deep brown eyes watching the group of students she was heading towards with a sort of longing to join in as he sat listening.

Lorraine grinned tossing her bag in a seat as she walked past them. "Keep talking y'all, ill just be a moment" there was a murmur of 'oks' as they went back to their discussion as if it was an every day thing. Mean while she walk right up to the young man, a determined look to her eyes. The boy seemed surprised as she held out her hand flashing a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Lorraine and I was wondering if you'd like to join our little discussion since you seem interested."

brown eyes looked up at the red head with confusion then embarrassment, slowly reaching out to shake Lorraine's extended hand he replied "um, I'm Spencer and yes I would love to, I just didn't know if I would be intruding" the man blushed at Lorraine's soft laugh when he stood up.

"I'm sorry; I'm not laughing at you. It's just when I joined this little group I kind of did the opposite, I heard these guys talking about what's the best Sci-Fi book ever written and I just jumped in arguing for my fave. next thing I knew I was one of them and holding book discussions every night that I wasn't working" she grinned adding on almost proudly "I guess you could say I'm a very extroverted individual"

Spencer smiled slightly seeming amused but still awkward, as if he wasn't used to interacting with people "I noticed that, what do you do by the way?" he asked as the two wandered over to the group of now rather loud college kids Lorraine laughed at something one of the boys yelled then turned her attention back to his question. dark green eyes sparkled and danced in the light as she tossed her bag to the floor and plopping down in the chair she had earlier claimed

"I'm a Veterinarian, I don't really specialize in one type of animal but I get mostly the usual dogs, cats, birds, and reptiles along with farm animals like horses and cows" turning back to the group she waved her arms in the air to get their attention. 10 pairs of eyes were suddenly focused on the red head "guys! Listen up! This is Spencer and he shall be joining us this evening. Do not scare him off or I shall yell at you" the whole group laughed and shouted greetings making the newest member of their group blush. one young woman hoped up from her seat, dirty blond pigtails bounced as she looked at the blushing man the way a coyote looked at its prey

"hi I'm Jessica and your cute!" the young woman seemed to suddenly not understand the words 'personal space' as she got up and hugged him. Spencer blinked at the blond who was now trying to plaster herself to him. Loraine rolled her eyes, she knew how Jessica was, the girl wasn't at all self confident causing her to have a serious issue with 'must screw every man that is half way good looking' Loraine grinned slightly looking Spencer over. He definitely was more then halfway good looking. Much, much more.

"Umm h-hi" Spencer mumbled, cheeks now resembling the color of the inside of a strawberry. The redhead finally decided to rescue the young man as she reached up tugging on Jessica's pigtail with a soft laugh.

"Yo, leave the newbie alone. I thought I just said no one's supposed to scare him off" the young blond blushed and pouted before skipping back to her seat. One of the guys got up grabbing Spencer a seat and dragging it over, the circle rearranging to make room for him. The boy who had retrieved the chair for him grinned running a hand through short spiky, neon blue hair green eyes dancing with amusement as he stage whispered to Spencer after they both got resettled.

"I'm Sam by the way and I'm sorry my sisters such a...." the young man bite his lip doing a little dance in his chair as he tried to search for the right word.

"Friendly person?" another girl tossed out to which he nodded "yeah...friendly person...." Lorraine laughed again adding in sarcastically

"is THAT what the kids call it these days?!" she glance to Jessica as everyone laughed, scared she had crossed the line, but was reassured by the fact that the blond was also laughing. another quick glance around the group revealed that Spencer, while he wasn't laughing as much as the rest of the people present he was smiling and seemed to be a bit more relaxed. Within minutes later the twelve individuals were engaged in a heated discussion about what the best part of the Amber books were and what were the worst steadily progressing to different books and authors. Lorraine was surprised to find that she and Spencer had common taste in books. She opened her mouth to comment but was cut off by a yell that she heard clearly from across the room, and immediately recognized the voice to be Jeremy's

"Yo! Doctor J! Your coffee's ready, and so is the rest of your crews!" the whole group sat on the edge of their chairs watching the redhead expectantly. Lorraine sighed getting up slowly "I'm guessing I'm supposed to go retrieve the coffee" the group nodded and laughed "can I at least get some help?" they all looked at one another waiting for some one to speak up, until a meek voice to the vets left spoke up

"I'll help" Spencer stood hesitantly rubbing the palms of his hands on his pants in a gesture of nervousness that Lorraine found oddly cute.

She smiled with an approving nod before they made their way up to the counter, she turned to her new helper commenting softly "sorry there so...loud and obnoxious. We haven't had a new person join us in awhile." Spencer nodded slowly seeming slightly embarrassed but then smiled shyly

"I can understand that. Its fine I'm just not used to interacting with people that much. I guess you could say I'm an introvert sort of" he smiled slightly as he referenced her earlier comment. She laughed; this guy was starting to grow on her. they walked up to the counter then balanced the three trays of coffee as well as a plate of muffins back to the circle where some one (Lorraine's best guess was Sam) had moved a coffee table into the middle to give easy access to coffee and food. Everyone was quick to grab their coffee and muffin, still arguing and laughing. The night wore on; people slowly left pointing out that they should be studying for midterms and such, until Jeremy walked over to the circle, which now consisted of solely Spencer and Lorraine.

"Yo, lovebirds! I need to close this place up, so unless you're planning on sleeping here tonight, I suggest you get a move on" Spencer blinked his cheeks turning a light red as he quickly replied "no..no we're not-" Lorraine's laughter cut him off as did Jeremy's grin

"Man I know that! If Doc. got a man the floor would be covered in ice by now!" she tossed an empty plastic coffee cup at Jeremy and he grinned dodging it

"You know I'm just joking Doc!" she shrugged shaking her head as she stood, heading for the door

"What ever you say Jer" she called over her shoulder giving him a smile to show she wasn't mad. Jeremy chuckled "see ya tomorrow night Doc." he called back as he disappeared into the back store room. She paused turning to Spencer with a small grin "so Mr. Spencer, would you mind walking me to my car? If you're not a crazy serial rapist that is" He blushed nodding slightly

"I'd love to...and it's Doctor." he mumbled softly shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked to the door. 'He looks so cute when he get's all embarrassed like that' Lorraine notice

"Ah so I'm not the only Doc here now!" She joked, then blinking a few times as (Dr.) Spencer stepped in front of her to hold the door open "oh thanks"

"No problem" he replied with a small smile as they exited out to the parking lot. They walked in a comfortable silence over to her dark green pickup both casting hesitant glances at each other. Lorraine smiled at him as she tossed her bag in the bed of the truck

"So Dr. Spencer, any chance I'll see you again soon?" she asked leaning against the side of the old truck moonlight casting a glow on her tan skin. He blinked, clearly surprised, as he shoved his hands in his pockets again looking down at the ground, his hair falling in his face. Lorraine had caught a blush as he did so

"I'd like to. see you again that is" he hesitated then looked up at her deep brown eyes seemed to draw her in as he continued hesitantly "would...I mean...could I get your number?" she barely caught his words the way he mumbled them, the look in his eyes obviously tell her that he expected to be rejected. Lorraine smiled warmly tugging her cell out of her pocket and handing it to him motioning him to give her his.

"I'd love to, as long as you promise to actually use it. it frustrates the heck outta me when I give a guy my number and he never calls" she laughed softly as they traded phones, her fingers quickly typing in her cell phone number then after a second before typing in another phone number along with it "if I don't answer my cell try the second number, its my office number. I usually end up practically living there so I'm more likely to pick up there then at home." he blinked then smiled slightly as they gave each other their phones back.

"cool, my works sort of hectic so if I don't call right away that's why but...I think I'll be coming back here when ever I can so...maybe we'll run into each other?" He gave her a slightly hopeful glance to which she nodded with a grin

"I would say so considering this is like my second home; if I'm not at work I'm here. It seems like I only go home to sleep and shower any more." she laughed softly then yawned glancing down at her watch "it's getting late though, and I have to go to work tomorrow" he nodded in understanding also looking pretty exhausted

"I really hadn't planed on staying out this late, I thought I would just grab a coffee and then head home" Spencer blushed slightly adding on quickly "not that I'm upset that you invited me over, I'm actually really happy I got to talk to you, it's just I hadn't been expecting it and-" her laughter cut off his babbling which only made him blush more

"I'm sorry, it's just really cute when you start babbling like that" she rubbed her eyes and grinned when she noticed he was blushing again he rubbed the back of his head smiling shyly

"Umm thanks?" he said softly a light blush of her own spread across Lorraine's cheeks as she noticed what she had said.

"Sorry I have a habit of saying the first thing that comes to mind" Spencer shrugged slightly seeming flustered as he mumbled

"n-no no! It's fine...I'm just not really used to girls calling me cute" she blinked surprised by his words. In Lorraine's personal opinion, Spencer was the very picture of cute. Any girl to not see this was an idiot.

"Well Spencer, all the girls you talk to must be blind then" again she was saying what was on her mind, her "step" mom's phrase when she said such things was always 'I tell it like it is'. She nearly giggled when he blushed and smiled again.

"So...I'll call you?" he said, she nodded walking over to the drivers door pausing for a moment to kiss him on the cheek

"Yeah call me, we should go get coffee together or something" Lorraine smiled warmly at Spencer as he blinked stuttering, surprised by her affectionate gesture

"ye-yeah I'll do that" he smiled back after a moment, waving before walking back to his own car as she climbed into the truck.

Lorraine spent the drive home singing to some Janis Joplin tape that had been in the car. She didn't really care what song it was she was singing so long as she was singing. She was so happy and had not a damn clue why. For all she knew this Spencer guy would never call her, and they would never see each other again. But he was sweet, and she hoped to God he did call, even if they did end up as 'just friends', she had enjoyed spending time with him. She sighed pulling into the drive way of her small two bed one and a half bath home, turning the key so the engine was off but Janis kept singing. She just sat there thinking for a bit, her last relationship had gone down in flames. Was it really worth it to try again? "What do you think Janis?" she asked the radio. She smiled slightly at its response, listening to the music for a little while longer before turning off the truck completely, hopping out grabbing her bag form the back and heading into her house.

Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose,

Nothing don't mean nothing honey if it ain't free, now now.

And feeling good was easy, Lord, when he sang the blues,

You know feeling good was good enough for me,

Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee.


	2. Chapter 2

So for some reason my comment thingy at the beginning of the first chapter didn't show up, and I'll be pleasantly surprised if this one shows up! *glares and shakes fist at computer* sory this chapter is so short also 0.0'

Any way I was surprised when I got on the morning after uploading chapter one and found like three people put this story on their alerts list.

Me - 0.o! but…MY STORY WRITE SKILLS SUCK!

A Friend - :) told ya so (she had been saying that I don't suck)

Me - :o *faints*

So that's why I was late to my math class.

Btw, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome, I don't care if you flame me, I'll just ignore you. Ha.

Also check out http:// .com/ dr_lorraine_jenkin s /set?id=13040551 (with out spaces) for some more info on Lorraine ^^

~*~*~*~*

When Dr. Spencer Reid walked into the bullpen Friday morning Morgan immediately picked up that something was....off. Reid looked way too happy this early in the morning. normally the young doctor would come in with a small mumble of 'morning' and put his bag down before immediately going after the sugar filled drink he claimed was coffee. But this morning, Reid came in with a chipper 'good morning' sitting down to do some work before getting coffee.  
Morgan knew he had to get to the bottom of this before the world ended. He rolled backwards in his car over to Reid's desk starring at the boy genius until he responded with a sigh  
"what do you want Morgan?"  
"I'm just trying to figure out who you are and what you've done with Reid" Reid frown slightly raising an eye brow and shoving some of his hair from his face.  
"umm...why?"  
"because you actually said 'good morning' , haven't gotten any coffee and you seem oddly cheerful" he ticked each item off on his fingers then added "it's just not normal Reid, what's going on that has you so happy" Reid shrugged going back to the paperwork on his desk mumbling  
"you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Morgan looked at him skeptically leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms over his chest  
"try me" Reid sighed again turning away from his paperwork to look at Morgan  
"Last night I went to this coffee place I've been wanting to check out and ended up talking with a girl and her friends. After every one went home I walked her to her car and she gave me her number." Morgan grinned looking like the proudest man in the world. Reaching out clasping the young doctor on the shoulder he exclaimed  
"Wow! Good job Reid! Did you call her?" Reid shook his head blushing like mad  
"n-no, I was going to call her tonight" Morgan nodded seeming rather pleased  
"dude ask the chick to a movie or something" he said as he rolled back to his own desk Reid shook his head again  
"there's no way she would say yes" Morgan sighed, it sometimes amazed him how dense the genius could be  
"man, she wouldn't have given you her number if she didn't want you to ask her out" he said starting on his own paper work. Reid blinked; there was a certain amount of logic behind what Morgan just said.  
"are you sure?" he squeaked making the older agent laugh.  
"Yes Reid I'm sure" he grinned seeing how nervous the young man was "Reid just ask her to a movie, Hotch said we're getting the weekend off so work shouldn't interrupt. It'll be fine" Reid nodded slowly. Why not? If she said no it wasn't like he couldn't find another place to have coffee at.  
"I think...I think I might just do that" Morgan grinned, he could tell Reid already had a crush on who ever this girl is or he wouldn't be so worried. Maybe this girl would turn their robot into a real boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Friday nights were always the 'sit and relax night' for Lorraine. Every one who worked with her knew not to call unless all hell broke lose. Curled up on the couch in plaid boxer shorts and a t-shirt, blanket wrapped around her and music playing in the background. She was rereading 'Black Beauty' when the ring tone of her cell phone interrupted the coziness and warmth. The red head sighed softly putting her book down and crawling across the pillow and blanket covered couch to get the phoned.  
"this is Doctor Lorraine Jenkins, what's the emergency?" she muttered, then immediately sitting up as she heard the voice on the other end of the line respond meekly  
"um...It's Spencer...is this a bad time?" Lorraine blinked as she ran a hand through her damp hair, suddenly nervous that she might have come across a little harsh  
"no! It's fine! I just thought it was work calling or something!" she heard him sigh softly in what sounded to be relief  
"OK cool" there was a pause as he hesitated then said quickly "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tomorrow or something" she smiled at his nervousness.  
"Dr. Spencer are you asking me on a date?" she asked in mock surprise and nearly broke out laughing at his response  
"umm well I was but if you want we can just go as friends, or not go at all, its ok I just thought since you gave me your number and-"  
"Spencer! It's fine I was just joking! I'd love to go out with you, it's just going to be some time after one since I have a staff meeting tomorrow"  
"on a Saturday?" he asked seeming surprised by her working on the weekend. It seemed most people that knew this were. She shrugged, so she liked her job most of the time, was that so bad?  
"yeah we don't have any appointments on Saturday only walk in emergency's so it's a little less hectic and we can actually have a meeting with out having to work around everyone's schedules." she paused then adding with a soft laugh "well that and normally I'm not doing anything on the weekend so I have nothing better to do then work."  
"Ahh I know how that feels, my works insane lately" she paused curiosity getting the best of her  
"what do you do anyway?" he hesitated for a moment then sighed  
"I'm a Behavioral Analysis for the FBI. I help catch serial murders and rapists." She leaned back against the couch, mulling this information over in her mind for a few moments then replied softly  
"so you find all the monsters" she said softly, using the wording her father used when she was a kid.  
"Yeah pretty much...." Spencer trailed off slightly. He didn't like thinking about that part of his job. Didn't like thinking about all the victims. She spoke again which quickly pulled him out of his thoughts.  
"So you can't be older then, what twenty...four, twenty five maybe? how did you end up working for the FBI?" she got up slowly pining the cell phone to her ear with her shoulder as she tugged her Grey bath robe on and tugged the hood of it over her head and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.  
"I'm" she could hear him sigh hesitating again before speaking "I graduated high school at the age of twelve, got three doctorates by the age of twenty one. I have a IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and I can read 20,000 words per minute." he paused then added softly "Pretty much I'm what you would call a genius" there was a quiet period as she processed this information then  
"I wish I could had met you in college"  
"why?"  
"Because if I had known someone like you, it's possible I wouldn't have flunked my math class that first semester of college" she laughed which must have became contagious because he laughed too after they calmed down he spoke again  
"but...your sure it doesn't...bother you?" She blinked as the microwave beeped signaling the water she had put into boil was now ready. She reached up into a cabinet to get a mug.  
"now why would that bother me?" she smiled, something he couldn't see but some how knew from her tone of voice, it was soft & light.  
"I don't know. It just seems like all the girls I told that to ran away"  
"do you want me to run away?"  
"n-no! Of course not!" she laughed again as she placed the mug on the counter. It was a sound Spencer decided him like immensely. Lorraine put a tea bag in it and as she poured the hot water in to the cup she reveled more about her self then she would to most  
"I graduated High school at the age of sixteen after several years of being in Academy and dual enroll programs. Started college that summer, nearly flunked, but learned that fall if I worked hard enough I could float along just fine. The following year I got mixed in with a bad crowd but managed to get along well enough to get a fencing scholarship to the University of Florida where I graduated as the second in my class. Yeah, I know, I'm not anywhere near as smart as you, but I'm not averaged either." Spencer smiled slightly on the other end of the phone  
"I can see that. So what got you into fencing? I don't know many people that even know about it." she leaned on the counter, letting the tea steep as they talked. She like this, getting to know one another, it was kinda nice.  
"My dad taught when I was really little, but my birth mother ended up spending so much of his money that his school had to be shut down. When he remarried my step mom also loved to fence so they put some money together so they could start teaching again. My summer job for high school was helping with the kids' camp that we ran".  
"Sounds fun" She could hear the amusement in his voice.  
"It was, I was so used to kids by then it didn't really faze Me." she shrugged rubbing her eyes motions that was lost through the phone but it didn't matter. He could hear just from the way she said it they were going into things that hurt her, that she wasn't ready to talk about. At least not to him. he quickly changed the subject to books which as the night wore on turned into music then her job and then pretty much every thing else they could think of until it was almost two in the morning, yet they were both reluctant to hang up the phone.  
"hey Spencer?" the young woman mumbled into her phone from where she was curled up on her side on the couch eye lids drooping and close to just falling asleep right there  
"Hm?" he replied sprawled on his bed, close to doing the same thing.  
"I'm a gonna fall asleep at the meeting tomorrow cuz of you" he nearly chuckled at how her accent that normally was just lightly southern, somehow sounded thicker when she was sleepy.  
"you could have gotten off the phone when ever you wanted to"  
"well I was having to much fun talking to you " she teased softly making him grin  
"well Dr. Jenkins, I think we both need to get some sleep" he yawned stretching as he rolled over to look at his clock "good morning by the way" she laughed  
"good morning and yeah that's a good idea hun, see you tomorrow?" her voice held a tone of longing added to the 'hun' comment made him blush and smile, which he was glad she couldn't see.  
"Yeah ill see you tomorrow" they hung up and she didn't even bother getting up from the couch. Instead she cuddled the blanket around her, barely keeping her eyes open long enough to set her alarm on her phone, and fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah! Lookie its chp 3!  
Yhea been dealing with family & school issues, hence the major delay on this chapter. Hope it was worth waiting for! I sure think so, but I m kinda bias.  
Also check out http:/ www. polyvore. com /first_ date_ jitters/ set?id=13043401 for the inspiration behind this story as well as what Loraine is wearing!  
Spencer: "anna dose not own Criminal Minds, she has no money due to the fact that she is a college student and roughly 99.9& of college students are poor so please do not sue her."

Lorraine was awoken by her cell phones scream of 'Fake It' by Sether. She began to roll over grumbling as she did so, attempting to reach the blue monster that was trying to get her up. Before she could do so however she fell off the couch, toppling into the floor with a 'thud'.

She muttered under her breath rubbing the side of her head that had hit the floor, sitting up and snatching her phone off the coffee table and turning off the alarm. She stood slowly stretching skyward for a moment and cringing as her back popped and cracked. Her couch was normally rather comfortable, but Lorraine would always prefer her bed. she carefully stepped over he pillow and blanket strewn floor to walk to the kitchen, the smell of fresh brewing coffee wrapping around her, as if to say 'it's ok, mornings aren't THAT bad'.

her bare feet made no sound as she crossed the hardwood floor to retrieve the jar of peanut butter and loaf of bread from the top of the fridge and jar of grape jelly from the inside door of the fridge. Almost ritualistically, the young woman got a plate and a glass. Making her peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich, some of the few good memories of childhood slowly flowed back to in the kitchen of her childhood home in Florida, the sun rising outside their back door as a five year old Lorraine made PB&J's and a glass of milk with her father, chattering on to him about what he missed while he was gone in Cleveland that past week.

they would then grab there epees, foils and sabers getting into the car and driving down to the dojo Lorraine had belonged to since she was a baby, so her father could teach a morning fencing class followed by some martial arts. She smiled remembering when she, at six years of age, won a match against a boy twice her age. She leaned against the counter as she ate her breakfast, watching the coffee slowly brew into the glass pot, rich brown liquid filling up the glass blurred as tears came to her eyes. How many times would she regret not telling him? not just simply saying 'dad mom beat the crap out of me Thursday that's why I have bruises all over my arms, not because I ended up playing football with the neighbors kids.' she sighed softly closing her eyes and calming down some before taking her dishes and rinsing them in the sink before going down the hall to her room.

The walls were painted a soft blue with white trim, an oriental rug covered the floor and Book shelves covered most of the walls. In the corner by the window sat her desk, cluttered with papers and her laptop. In another corner was a comfy chair with books stacked all around it, her bed to the right of it. She crossed the floor toeing her dirty clothing out of her way. sighing she starred into the closet, debating on what to wear until she pulled out a few pieces of clothing tossing them on her bed and debating for a bit if they would work together. When she was finally satisfied, Lorraine picked the clothing up and walked to the bathroom laying them on the counter as she turned on the water for her shower, singing softly in Lakota, her step-moms influence kicking in as she stripped and entered the hot spray.

a few hours later Lorraine exited her home carrying her blue tote bag over her shoulder. Normally she didn't bother to use a purse, preferring the convenience of just tossing her keys and phone in her pocket. However, growing up in a 'survivalist nutcase' household had caused the doctor to be slightly...paranoid. Tucked in her purse was the walther 32. That her 'step' mom had given her on Lorraine 21st day that Lorraine had gotten finally her concealed carry, or CCW, permit after taking the test nine years before and easily passing.

She also was carrying her multi-tool, cell phone, keys, PDA, Mp3 player and some makeup. It always amused the heck out of the woman at how much stuff she felt the need to carry. She climbed into her truck laying the bag in the passenger seat pausing only for a moment so she could get her keys out of the right hip pocket of her jeans; she slid the silver key around in her hand for a moment before sliding it into the ignition and starting the car.

The redhead smiled as she reached over tugging a cassest out of the glove box and replaced 'Queen Janis', as he sister would call her, with Buffy Sainte Marie. She pulled out of the drive way, 'Circle Game' blasting from the radio and a smile on the young woman's face. When Lorraine arrived at 'Green Acres Veterinary Hospital and Ranch' she was amused by the reactions of her staff. gone was the young doctor who showed up in lose jeans and t-shirts with trademark combat boots, here in her place stood a woman in every sense of the word. Nice soft blue jeans clung to her curves while a blue button up with a darker blue tank top under it seemed to make her look some how more professional the usual. The soft click of heels accompanied her into the lobby causing Heather to look up surprised. Her boss's hair was brushed into a side pony tail, a small hair comb holding back her bangs from her face.

"OK who are you and what have you done with Doctor J?" the blond asked as seriously as she could.  
"I'm her alien clone, she's currently up on the mother ship" both tried to look serious for a few more moment before breaking out in laughter. Finally Heather calmed down enough to ask

"seriously boss what are you up to? You going out tonight?"  
"Maybe I'm just dressed up for the meeting today have you thought of that?" Lorraine leaned against the front desk a grin on her face Heather snorted

"Bull" The doctor laughed then thought for a moment before tapping on the desk twice

"yup, that it is. OK meeting time!" the redhead turned walking off to the conference room ignoring Heathers yelling about how unfair a boss Lorraine was. when she entered the room she was received by severs whistles and cat call from her 'farm boys', the ones Lorraine hired to deal with the feeding of livestock like horses, cows ex., as well as the moving of feed, pens and pretty much anything to big for the rest of her team to handle. She ignored them as well as any questions as to why she was dressed up. If she had let them know the real reason, that she was trying to look good for a date, the redhead would never hear the end of if. as they left Heather waved smiling slightly like she knew what was going on Lorraine raised an eyebrow stopping to wait for ever one to leave

"what's up?"  
"Spencer called he said he'd be a few minutes late..." the blond trailed off still smiling then "so is he cute?" Lorraine laughed

"oh defiantly" the both laughed as Lorraine walked out the door the blond yelling something to the effect of 'have fun' which made Lorraine smile the way her day was going if defiantly would be.

Lorraine couldn't lie that she was nervous when she pulled into the movie theater parking lot, circling for a bit before finally finding a parking space. She took a few moments to just sit and chill, listening to one of her mix tapes. A faint memory of the last time her sister had come to visit floating into her mind. the younger girl sitting sideways in her seat to face Lorraine, sun shining down on her messy brown hair with green eyes dancing "Sis you have to be the only person in this world who uses mix tapes still!" she had laughed with her not really caring.  
now as Lorraine gazed at the empty passenger seat of her truck she couldn't help but miss the younger girl wishing she would at least answer her calls.  
she shook her self out of her depressing thoughts grabbing her purse and skill fully sliding out of her truck and locking it up before walking towards the theater, stopping halfway there to run back to her truck and retrieve her jacket then go back to the theater. The evening air had a crisp chill to it as she waited glancing around the parking lot anxiously as she shivered. her mind slid back to being ten years old, standing in the park near her first house, the night sky over her head, her little brother all five years of him curled up in her good jacket in the slide as she sat up keeping watch. "Hey, I hope you weren't waiting long" some one said to her left suddenly, causing the young woman to jump nearly panicking until she noticed it was just Spencer. He blinked looking apologetic "sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

"it's fine, was off in space" she said quickly, masking her fright with a grin that wasn't completely fake. She thought Spencer looked cute, like a young college professor she took a moment to comment on this as he bought their tickets making him blush which, in her opinion, just made him cuter.  
"So how have you been?" he asked as they walked over to the concession counter to get drinks & pop corn.  
"Fine I guess, pretty much living at the clinic" she shrugged "I'm kinda short handed at the moment. Probably need to start hiring again" she said with a slight annoyed tone. He raise and eyebrow slightly

"You say that like it's a bad thing" She laughed

"it's ain't. It just means more work for me, interviewing people and stuff. And paper work. God I hate paper work." She groaned making him laugh as well. As they got to the counter, a bored looking teenage girl glanced up from her magazine with a look of annoyance, like the idea of some one making her actually work should have been against the law. Her eyes changed slightly as she saw Spencer and Lorraine immediately knew that look. The "oh look! Cute guy I can nab!" look.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked with smiles that seemed so sweet that Lorraine could feel the cavity's forming in her teeth. These smiles were, of course, not even directed at her but at Spencer who blinked a few times at her cheerful attitude before replying

"Umm... one large popcorn and" he paused looking to Loraine "what do you want to drink?"  
"Coke?" she said with a shrug "Yhea and two cokes" The girl nodded smiling at Spencer and glaring at Lorraine before skipping off to go fill their order. Lorraine nearly giggled watching Spencer's look of slight confusion at the girls glare at Lorraine. She smirked slightly as she felt and evil thought cross her mind. If this girl was going to glare at her she might as well give her something to glare at.

Lorraine slid her jacket off, leaving her in the button up that only had the bottom two buttons done, and tank top that's neckline was just low enough to give a taste of what was under the thin cotton, but not enough to seem flashy. She watched as Spencer turned his head from watching the other girl to glace at Lorraine look back at the other girl then slowly turn again to look at Lorraine. She could feel his eyes exploring her, not in a way that made her feel like she was a street whore, but as if she was some sort of artifact in a museum. Something amazing. she gave him a small smile raising an eyebrow,

"is something wrong Doctor?" she asked a touch of amusement in her voice, as she leaned back against the counter holding her jacket and studied him right back.  
"Umm no no, it's no-nothing!" he replied quickly, and she couldn't help but notice the faint blush on his cheeks. the girl behind the counter came back with their popcorn and drinks giving Lorraine a look that if looks could kill, the vet would be 6 feet under. If Spencer noticed he didn't comment. Instead he paid for their drinks and popcorn (despite Lorraine s protest since he had also paid for the tickets) and they headed to theater 8 which was playing the new Star Trek movie.

Hey sat down and waited for the movie to start, talking about the science behind Star Trek and how much could and could not work. She started giggling suddenly and he stopped looking at her slightly confused

"What is it?" he asked and she shook her head trying not to laugh a few times before finally bursting out laughing

"Dude we are such nerds" she replied when she calmed down enough to speak and he grinned slightly

"Yhea but at least your a cute nerd" he blinked a few times noticing what he had just said"I- umm - what I mean is-" she giggled softly causing him to stop and blink a few times still blushing

"it's fine, I got what you meant, trust me I m cool with being a nerd though I prefer geek but trust me I've been called much much worse before..." she trailed off quietly as old memories came to surface. It seemed the night for old ghost to haunt her. The redhead blinked a few times as she noticed Spencer had started rambling on again about how names had evolved over the thousands of year humans had been on earth and such things. She grinned and listened to his chattering; inputting her own options from time to time until the theater darkened and the movie began.

At some point in the movie his hand had found hers or maybe the other way around, but either way, by the end of the movie he head was resting on his shoulder, her fingers intertwined with his. Neither doctor commented on this as they stood up letting go of each other hands slowly, almost reluctantly while going out side to tug jackets back on and shield themselves against the chilly night air.

He walked her to her truck again, commenting that 68% of rapes occur between the hours of 6 p.m. and 6 a.m. and 80 % of rapes occur in parking lots therefore it wasn't at all safe for her to be walking in the dark alone.

"I can take care of my self ya know" she said with soft laugh, but still reaching out to link her arm with his since his hand was buried in his coat pocket trying to keep warm.

"I know, I just wouldn't want something to happen to you" Spencer replied softly with a smile.

"Awww! I'm cared about, that's good to know! So if I go missing at least someone might notice and get worried"

"Wouldn t the people you work with notice?" he asked curiously. She paused reaching the drivers side door of the truck

"Probably, maybe not. They re used to me being late and stuff all the time so they probably wouldn't notice for like a day or so." She shrugged "but now, you ll hopefully notice and it ll all be good cuz you d find what ever bad guy had me and kick their butt" they both laughed as she unlocked the truck

"Well I can agree with the finding the bad guy part but as for kicking his butt I d let Morgan do that"

"Morgan?"

"Yea Derek Morgan, he's like the muscle on our team. He said something once about how he used to play foot ball." She hoped up onto the bench seat sitting sideway so she could still talk to him.

"Ok, so you find me, this Morgan dude kicks the bad guys butt while you make sure I m ok. Sounds like a good plan?" Spencer laughed stepping close so the door would block the wind, making Lorraine notice how very very close they were standing.

"Fine with me" he said with a little smile. She didn t know which one of them had leaned in first, all she knew as one second they were talking and the next they were and sweet but kissing all the same.

As she pulled away her fingers caught in his purple scarf and she grinned quickly stealing it from him and wrapping it around her own neck

"Hey!" the profiler protested making her laugh

"I'm holding your scarf ransom"

"Oh really?" he grinned slowly "and what do you want in exchange for its safe return?"

"You, me, coffee some time next week." She smiled leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek "or you ll never see your precious scarf again, mwahahaha!" pause "ok that was a horrible evil laugh I know"

"I see, then I see no other choice but to met you for this coffee next week" pause "and yes it was" she lightly slapped him on the shoulder as they both dissolved into a fit of giggles and laughs. They chatted for a bit more, still joking and laughing a bit before he commented that he probably needed to start heading home and she offered to give him a ride over to his car.

"Dude, let me at least stop you from having to freeze half to death since you did such a great job protecting me" he grinned walking around to hop in the old truck. He paused while getting out, leaning over and stealing another kiss from her making them both grin.  
"Call me" she said she he got out. He nodded.

"Will do." He shut the door and she watched as he walked over to his car unlocking it and waving to her before getting in. She felt like a giddy teenager driving home. Make you feel my love by Bob Dylan came on about half way home and she sang along, occasionally thumping the heater on her truck to make it quit trying to stall out on her, mentally making a note to bring it in to her mechanic as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

sory it's taken so long for a new chp. ive been dealing with a dad in the hospital and school. on top of that i had many diffrent ideas on how the stoy should progress so there is like three diffrent versios of the story line in my google docs lol http:/www. polyvore. com/ annie_you_ok /set?id=16923115

Lorain laid her head down against the cool wood of her desk, suppressing the urge to bang her head on it.  
It had been a long day of interviews & paper work as she attempted to find another vet to help her balance out all the work her clinic had gotten over the last few weeks. She'd been running herself ragged from one side of the county to the other to help with the spring birthing of various live stock. while welcoming new lives into the world was one of the most rewarding parts of her job, it was also one of the most exhausting.  
she didn't bother to lift he head up, reaching across her desk blindly as she searched for her cellphone finally finding it nested inside of Spencer's scarf. she tugged them both to her she rested her head on the scarf breathing in the scent of coffee & books that seemed to cling to her geeky boyfriend.

she grinned into the soft scarf, knowing she looked like an idiot right now but really didn't give a damn. she missed her man and this was the closest she'd get to hugging him for at least another night.  
Loriane cringed slightly noticing how much like a whiny, clingy teenage girl she sounded like.  
true she wanted to be around him as much as possible, but she understood that this was Spencer's job, just like he understood that he job some times called for her to have to leave at all hours of the day to go take care of various emergencies. vaguely she wondered if she should be used to this by now, the long trips away from home and abruptly having to leave due to his work. It had been three months now she would think that one would be used to such things...

she yelped and bolted straight up as the cell phone under her cheek began to ring. The redhead quickly retived her cell from the scarf and flipped it open pressing it to her ear with out looking at the caller ID

"Dr. Jenkins how may i help you?" she asked in a surprisingly calm voice "hey princess, do you have a moment? we need to talk" Loraine frowned slightly at the touch of worry in her mom's voice. (Well Step mom's voice but as far as the Doctor was concerned Marie had adopted her legally when she turned eighteen and had treated her as a true mom would ever since they met. to her Marie was her one and only mom)  
"Yhea Ina" she replied using the Lakota word for mom "what's up is every thing ok?"  
"have you heard from your sister recently?"  
Lorain frowned thinking for a moment "yhea kinda, she called me a night ago at walmart saying she and dad got into a fight and she took off and decided to walk around there since it was the only place open at two in the morning" there was a long scilence on the pohone and she added softly almost afraid to ask "mom, is everything ok?"  
he mom sighed softly "no baby, i don't think it is. she..she hasn't come home. we found her Jeep in the parking lot of the walmart...her cell phone is off and we can't find her and...and" Lorain bite her lip holding back her own tears and she listened to her mom, her idol, break down and cry.  
"momma.. do you want me to come home? maybe i can help..." she managed to choke out fear starting to grip at the doctors heart "...can you do that with work?"  
"yhea, i can mom. im the boss remember?"  
"then yhea i would really like you home honey"  
"ok mom i'll be there asap" Lorian was already on her feet garbing her jacket off the back of her chair and winding the scarf around her neck while heading out the door of her office.  
"love you"  
"love you too"  
she closed her phone tucking it in her back pocket. her mind was racing as she quickly grabbed her backpack out of her locker ignoring the questioning looks of her coworkers at her early leave.  
she stopped by the front desk on her way out Heather raised an eyebrow "what's up doc? you look stressed"  
"family emergency" the doctor responded with a serious look in her eyes. heather nodded "so call in Sam?" Sam was the 'back up doctor' for the clinc "yhea and while your at it ask if he wants permanent role here as my second pair of hands" heather laughed and nodded before becoming serious again "but in all truthfulness is everything ok boss?" Lorrain hesitated before responding "i don't know heather, i just don't know" she replied before heading out the door and climbing into the truck and heading twords the airport. half way there she noticed she had been singing Lakota prayer songs since she started driving. she didn't bother to stop until she got to the airport. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Ladies and Gents!

If you got a notice this evening saying there was a new chp4 that would be from me messing with chapter three to make it more presentable (yhea it took me THAT long to get around to it *sigh*)  
things have been rather stressful at the Azure house causing one of my worse writers blocks ever, but this morning after doing my yoga i was at my computer with my coffee and next thing a knew BAMF! i was typing and this came out!  
one twelve hour (off and on had to help around the house of course) period folks! (+ one hour dealing with FF's stupidity when i upload my stuff)  
SO!  
Reviews are loved and i, as usual, am poor college student so don t bother suing me since i own nothing.  
_

blinked awake a few times as the jet landed with a few bumps. he stretched as he sat up already reaching for his cell phone to call Loraine and tell him that he was home when he glanced out the window.  
there were palm trees.  
their airport did not normally have palm trees.  
and he highly doubted that palm trees were planted in his absence.

he looked around the cabin to see Morgan and Emily wake up also, Hotch on his cell phone (most probably talking to Haley), and Gideon talking to JJ. completely slandered post landing operations.  
Morgan sat up looking out the window and looked to Reid with a quizzical which he returned with a shrug and a i have no clue look.

"ok everyone" JJ said to the team after finishing her conversation with Gideon.

"as you may have noticed we are not home," the team nodded groggily still trying to process waking up "on the flight home i got several urgent phone calls from the officials of Florida begging for our assistance with a serial murder/rapist. after i tried to tell them we couldn t do it and that i would see if they would send another team out i got a very interesting call from the director of the CIA" Morgan frowned raising his hand

"what the hell do spooks have to do with this? isn t it out of their realm of power or what ever?" JJ sighed in response

"well apparently one of the girls abducted is the sister of one of his people, he didn't specify who or what the brother did but i have the feeling he's some one important for them to be pushing the subject so hard" the team nodded. Hotch closed his phone and spoke up

"so what s the situation?"

"i don't have files as of yet, the local police said they would have things ready for us when we got there. all i know currently is that seven girls have gone missing over the last 3 months, so far they have recovered six of the bodies. two nights ago another girl was abducted out of the local super walmart." Reid raised his hand next and JJ nodded indicating he could speak

"ummm..where exactly are we?"  
"Gainesville, Florida" she replied and Morgan chuckled softly

"home of the Gators" he murmured, Emily grinned  
"let me guess, college football rivalry?"  
"something like" that JJ rolled her eyes with a faint smile

"so if there are no further questions, there are some nice police men who have offered to give us a ride down to the station where the family of the most recent missing girl is" they all nodded and grabbed their bags filing out of the plane.  
on the way out Reid looked over his shoulder at Morgan

"you know Lorraine live here before she moved up to Virgina? i think some of her family's still here" Morgan chuckled

"well maybe you should call her when we have this finished up pretty boy, who knows? maybe you can stay here for a week and she can meet you down here and show you around" Reid nodded  
"that would be nice"

when the team arrived at the down town police station they could already hear yelling from the captains office, the majority of the cops in the room were staying as far away from that side of the building as possible.

"what do you mean you don t have your whole force on this? my baby freaking sister is missing! she could be being RAPED right now you asshole-" "honey calm down-"  
"INA! THIS ISN'T-"  
"LJ HUSH"  
"...Yes papa"

JJ made her way over to a few of the officers who pointed her in the direction of their conference room which had files waiting for her team. she nodded waving over Reid, Emily and Gideon who followed her into the conference room and shut the door behind them.

"wow some one sounds angry" Emily muttered picking up one of the files at the end of the table  
"can you blame them?" JJ replied quietly to which Emily shook her head.  
"man i wish we could get some coffee" Emily added softly sitting down and opening the file. Reid was already seated across from her quickly reading through the files of the past seven cases and Gideon sat next to him pulling out his glasses and doing the same (grated not as fast) .  
JJ nodded absent mindedly as she put up the pictures of all eight girls on the white board and

Reid picked up the eighth folder and paused at the name.  
Dara Jenkins..." he murmured Emily looked up at him,  
"what s up?"  
"nothing it s just..."  
"hm?"  
"my girlfriends last name is Jenkins, and she has family in this area.." Emily blinked  
"wait...you have a girlfriend?" Reid blushed and coughed slightly as JJ turned around quickly  
"why have we not known about this?" the blond asked with a raised eye brow  
"umm.. no one asked..." he said meekly sinking down in his chair to try and hide from the two angry women. the both rolled their eyes and Emily sighed  
"so, what were you saying Reid?" Gideon prompted in hopes to change the subject  
"oh!" he sat up a little bit "i was just saying Lorraine's last name is Jenkins and her family lives around here, i was just hoping this girl isn't related to her in some way." JJ smiled softly in under standing and the others nodded  
"don t worry about it Reid, if it will make you feel any better how about you call her when we're done with this little meeting to check up on her" she offered with a pat on his shoulder. he nodded  
"that sounds good" Emily cleared her throat getting every one's attention  
"not to ruin the moment guys be we have a lot to read and not a lot of time" they all nodded and got back to reading

Meanwhile Hotch and Morgan made they made their way to the office (ignoring the wary looks of the local cops) to find a man in his late forties, brown hair and beard peppered with grey, dark brown eyes clad in black BDU s and a dark blue scrub shirt standing at one side of the room . next to him was a woman with dark reddish brown hair clipped up and flashing green eyes, in jeans and a matching blue scrub shirt.

in front of the captains desk, with her arms crossed over her chest was a young woman with dark copper brown colored hair in a messy bun, clad in jeans and a t-shirt that looked like she had slept in them and a clutching a purple scarf in her hand like it was her only life line.

Behind the desk sat a middle aged man who looked ex-military, crew cut and burly muscles, including his grey t-shirt with MARINES plastered across his chest, looking at the young woman like he was biting his tongue so hard there was threat of him going through it.

Hotch knocked on the door frame getting the room's occupants attention and try to cut the tension  
"I'm SSA Unit Chief Hotchner this is SSA Morgan, we were called in to assist with the kidnappings?" the captain nodded standing up to shake Hotch's hand  
"I'm Captain James Cooper, and this is Allen and Marie Jenkins the parents of the latest girl to be abducted and both parents" shook hands with Hotch and Morgan as he paused glaring at the young woman in front of his desk"Her older Sister Miss Lorraine Jenkins" Morgan raised an eye brow at the girls name and glancing from the woman to the scarf that looked a lot like Pretty Boy's...

"it's Doctor, Captain" she said sweetly to the Marine then looked to Hotch "you wouldn't happen to know a Dr. Spencer Reid would you? Hotch nodded slowly looking over the young woman  
"yes he s a part of my team, do you know him in some way?" she sighed softly seeming to calm down slightly  
"yea you could say that." pause "i think I'm going to get some coffee if that's ok with you Captain" again she used a sugary sweet tone when she spoke to the man who just grunted in reply

"yhea, break rooms down the hall to the left" she nodded beginning to exit the room to leave her parents to talk to the nice FBI agents pausing at the door to look at her mom  
"wakalyapi Ina?*" she asked. the older woman gave her a faint smile and nodded in reply and Lorraine left with a grin.

Dr. Reid was waiting for Morgan and Hotch to return when his phone began vibrating in his pocket.  
frowning he pulled it out and saw he had one new text message. he hit the view message button and raised an eyebrow at Lorraine's message

"just wondering, where are you?" he hit reply and typed back  
"Gainesville, Florida. aren't you from here?" send. two seconds later he got a reply.  
"yes and i am here too" he gave his phone a confused look.  
"?" Send. three seconds this time.  
"break room. they have crappy coffee." another confused look.  
"one sec" Send.  
he looked up at Emily who was reading one of the files over.

"do you still want some coffee? i was going to go see if they had any here" she nodded not looking up  
"yea that would be nice" he stood up looking at Gideon and JJ you  
"guys want some also?" JJ looked up and flashed him a smile  
"please Spence?" and Gideon nodded also not looking up.  
he left the room asking one of the nice police woman if there was a break room he could swipe some coffee from and she smiled at him and energetically told him where it was and offered to show him in a way which he knew would make his girlfriend most probably graciously denied her offer and thanked her for the information.

when he walked into the break room she was leaning against the counter watching the coffee maker to finish making a new pot of coffee.  
she looked up at him and managed a weak smile  
"it tasted like crap, way to strong and i think it had sat all day. one of the guys said i could make a new pot if i wanted since it was cold so i took him up on the offer." he nodded slowly taking in the rumpled slept in clothing and dark rings under her eyes. she turned leaning back against the counter and he stood in front of her hands tucked in his pocket self consciously as his head tilted to the side slightly in confusion

"what are you doing her Lor?" he asked softly already suspecting what was going on. she gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment before her gaze dropped from his and he could hear the tears in her voice.  
"the monsters got my baby sister" she whispered fighting back tears and losing horribly Lorraine buried her face in her hands trying to hide her shame.  
she was the oldest, she was supposed to keep her baby sister and brother safe. she had thought all this time that she had done the best with her baby sister, she had never really had to deal with their birth mothers abuse the way Lorraine and Allen Jr had had to.

she barely felt it when Spencer put his arms around her, pulling the young woman to his chest and rubbing her back murmuring soft nonsense to her. the redhead tensed for a moment before relaxing and wrapping her arms around him and burying her face against his neck as she cried.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled quietly when she had finally stopped crying but wasn't quiet ready to step away.  
"hmm? why are you sorry?" he replied quietly kissing the top of her head "i would be more worried if you hadn't been upset" she nodded slowly  
"i guess that makes sense" just then the coffee maker decided to make a loud BEEP sound causing the two to jump apart then grin at each other "so Dr. Reid would you like a cup of coffee?" Loraine asked with a small smile. he nodded  
"yes Dr. Jenkins i would love a cup of coffee thank you"

* "wakalyapi Ina?"- Lorraine's 'step' mom is Lakota so she picked up a lot of the language when she was younger and uses it from time to time. what she say's here would roughly translate to "coffee mom?" as in "mom do you want coffee?"


End file.
